


seven years

by peacefrog



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: How many years had it been? A half dozen at least. Will counted back in his mind and decided on seven.





	seven years

How many years had it been? A half dozen at least. Will counted back in his mind and decided on seven.

“Happy anniversary,” he said, raising his glass to Hannibal.

“Is it already?”

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t know.”

Hannibal sipped his wine. Smirked. “It’s not typical for friends to celebrate anniversaries.”

Will laughed. A quiet little sound shook his belly. “Is that what we are? Friends?”

Hannibal gazed down into the darkness of his glass. “We’ve never been physically intimate. You have your bed, and I mine.”

“Is that where the line between friendship and something more is drawn? Your dick’s never been in my mouth, so you’re my friend.”

Hannibal’s smile bordered on bashful. “How would you define our relationship?”

“I wouldn’t.”

They finished their wine. Hannibal cleared the table. Will washed the dishes and Hannibal dried.

“Have you ever thought about it?” Will asked, draining the soapy water from the sink. “Fucking me, I mean.”

Beside him, Hannibal’s eyes widened and his cheeks began to redden.

“There’s no use in dancing around it,” Will continued. “After everything we’ve been through, talking about sex should be the easiest thing in the world.”

Hannibal dried the last of the dishes and put them into the cabinets, then turned to Will in the soft light. “Yes,” he said. “I have thought of it.”

Will considered this a moment, drying his hands and tossing the towel down onto the counter. Hannibal gazed over at it and Will laughed. “Never mind that. Take off your clothes.”

Hannibal stood very still, searching Will’s face. Will could only smirk, stepping back and waiting for Hannibal to start. When Hannibal’s hands went up to open the collar of his shirt, Will could feel himself stepping outside of his own body. Watching from above and below as the two of them stumbled into something so inevitable.

Hannibal finished unbuttoning his shirt and began to fold it. “Don’t,” Will said. “It’ll be fine on the floor. Pants, too.”

Hannibal’s expression shifted from mild irritation to a smile. The shirt hit the floor and he began to work open his pants, then shoved them down and kicked them next to the shirt. Hannibal stood there for a moment in his socks and underwear, and Will raked his eyes up and down Hannibal’s form. At nearly 60, the hair of Hannibal’s chest was as silver as the hair atop his head, his body lean and fit as the day they’d met. Will thought he was the most beautiful person he’d ever known.

Will had seen him like this before, of course, his flesh battered and scarred. Vulnerable and nude and barely clinging to life. There’d been no time for such thoughts back then. And after, routine and a stubborn sense of denial worked in quite the same fashion as imminent death and suffering.

“All of it,” Will demanded, gently. “Please.”

Socks and underwear joined the rest of the pile, and Hannibal stood before Will entirely bare. 

“You’re quiet. So unlike you,” Will said, stepping forward, eyes trailing from the soft cock hanging between Hannibal’s legs to his eyes. “Say something.”

“What would you like me to say?”

“Are you suddenly only doing what I tell you?”

“I’m curious where you might take me.”

Will reached out a hand and traced the curve of Hannibal’s collarbone, touched Hannibal’s body as if it were his own. Both hands trailed down his chest, his belly. Their eyes locked, lips parted. “Make yourself hard for me,” Will said.

Hannibal licked his lips, and slowly let his hands fall down. With one he stroked himself to hardness, the other reaching out the grip the edge of the counter. Will watched as Hannibal’s cock thickened between his fingers, feeling suddenly so foolish for so many wasted years.

“That’s good,” Will whispered, stepping into Hannibal’s space and replacing Hannibal’s hand with his own. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this.”

“With a man?” Hannibal asked, voice breaking as Will worked his cock to full hardness. “Or with another person in general?”

“The last person I fucked was my wife. The last time I touched a dick other than my own was college. So I believe yes would be the answer to that.”

“Why now? It’s been so long…”

“Not sure,” Will said, releasing Hannibal’s cock and dropping to his knees. He gazed up at Hannibal with damp eyes. “You called me your friend and suddenly everything had changed.”

Without another word Will took Hannibal’s cock into his mouth. From tip to root and back again, until Hannibal was keening and his knees began to tremble. He threaded his fingers in the long, curly mess of Will’s hair. Will moaned and gagged around him and just like that Hannibal was coming in hot spurts down his throat.

Will’s own erection throbbed painfully against his zipper. Hannibal dropped to his knees and did his best to get Will’s pants off with trembling hands. Will pressed his palms flat against the floor and braced himself as Hannibal bent over his lap and swallowed him down.

The room swayed and moved before Will’s eyes as Hannibal’s mouth pulled him quickly toward his release. He wanted so terribly for it to last, for the moment to stretch on into forever, but seven years was a very long time, and his body was unwilling to wait even one second longer.

Will came hard and fast, body quaking, and as Will squeezed his eyes shut and cried out he was certain the ground beneath them had split wide open at the force of it.

Some time later, when they’d cleaned themselves and stripped bare and climbed into one bed or another in the dark, holding each other beneath the covers, Will said, “Maybe you should call me your friend more often.”

Hannibal laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Will’s head. “If it means we end up here, I’ll call you my friend each day until my very last.”

Will kissed Hannibal’s lips then, and around them the whole world dripped away. Seven years fading into eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://crossroadscastiel.tumblr.com)!


End file.
